1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to apparatus and means for constructing insulated walls wherein an inner insulating layer of high density polystyrene is held in a form by low heat conductive rods so as to hold the insulation in place while concrete is being poured and also to assure that the finished wall has a very low heat conductivity so as to significantly reduce energy transfer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in prior art construction to utilize wooden or metal forms for holding concrete during the pouring. U.S. Pat. No. 3,750,355 discloses a pair of opposed parallel outer sheets of concrete in which an inner layer of foamed insulation is mounted.
The use of a sheet of polystyrene against one of the forms about which concrete is poured is also known. However, thie requires a two-stage pour, and the forms have to be set two separate times which is very costly.